


My Boys

by HonestCannibal



Series: Dirty Needs [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Man-diapers, Smut, Whips, oh my god what have i done, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestCannibal/pseuds/HonestCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty is kidnapped. But by who, and more importantly, why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MycroftLuvzCake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MycroftLuvzCake).



> There needs to be more Moriason porn. AHAhahaha no I'm kidding, don't do this.

The room was dim, the blinds had been pulled down - that's all he could make out. He also realised he was strapped to a chair; his arms were unmoving from the leather binding against his soft skin. Something wasn't right, of course being strapped to a chair in a dim room wasn't exactly considered normal for him, then again, nothing was considered normal for him.

He was Jim Moriarty: anything  _but_ normal.

A soft chill across his chest made him shiver, looking around the small room he wondered why he bothered – he couldn't make anything out. He paused suddenly, realising he was naked. No, he was still wearing something but...but it felt heavy over his lower half. He looked down and within the light available, Jim could see that he was in a nappy.

He blinked various times before looking back up, his brain trying to comprehend everything that was going on. This was a strange predicament. Very strange, strange for Jim.

Suddenly, a bright light emitted into the room as the door swung open. Two names crossed through Jim's mind: Sherlock Holmes and Sebastian Moran.

He had an idea why they popped into his head, probably because Sherlock wanted revenge on him for almost blowing up his darling, and Seb, well, because Seb was into some crazy things even E. L. James wouldn't believe.

But neither of the ones who those names belonged to stepped through the door. Jim stared at the woman in front of him, holding a riding crop in her manicured hands.

It was no other than Mrs. Hudson, Baker Street's well-known Landlady and _not_  Sherlock Holmes' housekeeper. Jim let a smile creep over his face as her eyes surveyed his body, "well this is a surprise." He grinned, watching her shut the door behind herself.

"Well, somebody needs to teach you a lesson." She smiled gently and switched on the light; Jim flinched at the sudden burst of brightness and squinted through the pain in his eyes.

"Oh? And what lesson are you hoping to teach me?" Jim asked,

Mrs. Hudson paused, her eyes catching Jim's vision and he felt a shiver up his spine at her deathly look. The grip on the riding crop was tightened, "not to mess with my boys."

Jim stared at her before letting out a laugh, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wish I could take you seriously, I really do." He shifted as best as he could in his seat, "but you're old. You're one of the walking dead-" but his sentence was cut off as the riding crop struck him across his lips.

The pain was so sharp and intense that he immediately licked his lips afterwards, feeling the skin begin to bruise and bleed already.

"You're forgetting my advantage." She snapped and crossed her arms, "now don't you backchat me, Jim or I'll have to wallop you again, and you don't want that now, do you?"

Jim eyed her, she did have the advantage here, he was tied to chair, and in a nappy for God's sake. "Okay, okay." He sighed quietly, "what do you want?"

"I told you. You're not very smart for a 'consulting criminal'." Mrs. Hudson chuckled and Jim rolled his eyes,

"Just let me go, give me my clothes and I won't get my snipers to put a bullet in your head."

"What did I say about backchat?" Mrs. Hudson struck the whip against the leg of the chair and Jim flinched. This old bag was serious. He felt something accustomed to fear boil inside him, he wasn't in control of this and that scared him. There was nobody to save him, if Jim didn't suspect Mrs. Hudson to be behind all of this, who else would?

Mrs. Hudson obviously saw his expression change and her lips quirked into a smile, "that's better. Now, I've given you a laxative-"

Jim froze, "wha-what?"

Mrs. Hudson glared at him for the interruption but answered him regardless, "A laxative."

"What? Why?"

Mrs. Hudson smiled, "God knows what you've been eating, all of that unhealthy food out there. I've made soup for later."

"What  _is_ this, some sort of sick game? Are you actually getting off on this?" Jim asked, grimacing.

"Don't speak to me like that, mister." Mrs. Hudson said strictly,

"I have met many crazies in my time, including myself, but this takes the piss." He struggled against the leather straps on his wrists. But then he felt an intense pain spread through him. He paused, feeling something twist inside of him. Horror struck across his face as he realised what was happening, he looked back up at Mrs. Hudson who was smiling at him.

"Do you need to use the little boy's room?"

Jim felt the uncomfortable feeling spread through his intestines and he hissed when the urge to excrete came. "Are you going to let me?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"You're wearing pull-ups; you don't even have to move, dear."

Jim could feel the humiliation running through him, beckoning him to just beg her to let him go, but he was Jim Moriarty, he didn't beg for anyone, no matter how embarrassing the situation was. When this was all over, the hag would get what she deserved.

He closed his eyes and let his body relax, feeling the nappy fill with his waste. Biting his lip at the disgusting feeling, Jim inhaled sharply and looked to Mrs. Hudson who was watching him intently.

"You finished?" She asked gently,

Jim glared at her, this was beyond humiliating. Worst thing is, he didn't know if there was a camera in here or not, Sherlock and his little pet were probably watching this and laughing at him, maybe the entire British Government were laughing at him! Then he thought, when this was all over, he could just as easily eliminate everyone who knew about this. It would be simple – easy for him. All he would have to do is ride this out.

Mrs. Hudson was still waiting for an answer, so Jim nodded slowly and watched her as he placed the riding crop on the table beside her and walked forward. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed, "Look at the mess you've made," she tutted and left the room suddenly, soon coming back with a pack of baby wipes. "I'll change you and we can have some lunch, okay?"

Jim didn't reply as she pulled the leather straps open, releasing Jim's wrist. He frowned at the freedom and looked up at her, but she turned away too quickly, "on the changing mat." She pointed to the changing mat laid out on the sofa. Jim did as he was told in silence, not wanting a smack with the riding crop and just wanting to get out this...situation.

Once he was laid down, Mrs. Hudson sat front of his legs and pulled the tabs on the nappy open, soon lifting Jim's legs to remove the soiled piece of material from under him. Jim was looking away, completely red in the face from the event. This was beyond ridiculous.

"Don't be embarrassed, it happens to everyone." Mrs. Hudson smiled wiping at him with the baby wipes.

He jolted at the sudden cold touch on his flaccid penis, but Mrs. Hudson's warm hand smoothed over his hip and he relaxed in the oddly comforting touch. Then, once he was cleaned, the touching became more sensual; her fingers lingered over his penis.

Jim narrowed his eyes at the hag, "what are you doing?" He asked without thinking, and suddenly a firm smack sounded in the flat as he was struck across his bottom. He hissed in pain, feeling the sting of the smack tingle and become raw.

However, Mrs. Hudson leaned down and kissed the raw skin gently, running her hands over his thighs and leading the kisses up to his cock. Her eyes met his and she took the member in her mouth, breathing out through her nose.

Jim choked out a moan at the light pleasure of his cock hardening in the moist heat; Mrs. Hudson toyed with him until he was fully hard and leaking pre-cum all over his stomach.

"You're a very messy pup," Mrs. Hudson chuckled, leaning down to lap up the pre-cum with her tongue.

"Oh God," Jim sighed when her mouth was around his cock again, running her tongue over the tip occasionally and fondling his balls with one hand, holding his hips down with the other.

Jim honestly couldn't believe this was happening to him; firstly he was kidnapped by an old woman who put him in a fucking nappy, made him shit himself and is now sucking him off. This is not supposed to happen in the life of a consulting criminal; he was supposed to be threatening and scary.

"You've gone awfully quiet," Mrs. Hudson chirped, dragging her nails down Moriarty's cock to grab his attention – which it did. He gasped and glared down at her,

"Why are you doing this?"

Mrs. Hudson paused and ran her thumb over the tip of his penis, "I'm a lonely old woman, Jim. I need a bit of adventure in my life, I thought having Sherlock around might have fulfilled my needs, but as it turns out, he's not very interested in me. Now you," She sucked on the tip and let go with a 'pop', "you are very interested."

"No I'm not." Jim breathed, letting his head fall back against the sofa cushion.

"Of course you're not." Mrs. Hudson chuckled.

Her hand disappeared from Jim's cock and he sat up on his elbows, seeing the Landlady begin to undress. "Wait, what are you-"

"Shhh, shhh," she placed a finger over his mouth, "no backchat."

"That wasn't even-"

Mrs. Hudson gave him a firm look and he shut up, watching her slowly slip her skirt from her body. Her hips swayed as she lifted her blouse over her head and unhooked her bra, letting her sagging breast fall against her tanned body. Jim watched in awe as she stepped out of her underwear and cupped both of her breasts,

"Do you like what you see?" She asked lowly.

Jim didn't say anything as she climbed on top of him, spreading herself for him and slowly slipping his erection inside of her. He groaned at the feeling of being inside of her, it felt different from some of the other women he had had, but then again, they weren't all forty years older than him.

Slowly, Mrs. Hudson began to move and moan quietly, "you're being very good for mummy," she breathed. Jim saw her grab something from behind her and his eyes went wide as he noticed the riding crop, but by the time he'd noticed it, it struck him across the chest. Once, twice, three times and four more until his chest was red raw and blood began to ooze from the skin.

It felt strangely pleasurable, he could feel an orgasm slowly pushing its way to the surface, Mrs. Hudson was moving so teasingly slow that it was going to be difficult to come anytime soon. Jim gripped her hips and began to thrust up into her, causing a shocked gasp to leave her mouth, but it was covered up by moans of pleasure.

"Oh Jim- Jim, Jim, Jim!" She cried and whipped him across the chest again. Jim felt her tighten and he sped up, feeling his orgasm pushing its way to the surface.

One last thrust and he came, pushing his penis deep inside of Mrs. Hudson. There was a moment of silence as their breathing could only be heard in the flat, but soon Mrs. Hudson looked down at Jim with a gentle smile, "I'll make us some lunch then."

Jim nodded. He didn't what this was supposed to mean but all he knew was that he wasn't going to mess with Mrs. Hudson again.

Or maybe he would.

He's so changeable, so who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this for shits and giggles (pun unintended), it took me about eight hours to actually finish it, I'm not turned on by this at all and I laughed all the way through writing this. I hope I didn't scar too many people!
> 
> I also kind of wrote this for Mycroftluvscake on twitter, and because an anon on ask.fm asked me to.
> 
> Personal A/N: and also, perhaps this could be considered an apology to Kill-Her-Machine. I'm sorry for being such an asshole, will this poop fanfiction make up for it? I suffered a lot, so does that count?


End file.
